Me and You Together Forever
by Wings of Metal
Summary: My friend created this oneshot a while back for her love of The Outsiders. This OC is really just herself being placed in the world of Socs and Greasers. When she enters a new school, she befriends Ponyboy and Johnny, who she finds cute. When Socs appear, things start getting crazy, especially when she fights back.


This was written to me from a friend named Lexi. She is in love with the Outsiders and wrote this fanfiction.

It was a cool, crisp, autumn day. We had just gotten done unpacking our things, and got settled into our new house. "Lexi, help me with the dishes will you?" said my mom. I went over to the sink to help her. "We enrolled you in high school. I'll be taking you there tomorrow,"she said. "Okay," I said. "Be sure and try to make some new friends." Mom always bugged me by saying that. "No promises," I said. I was tired from all the unpacking, so I put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

The next morning, I got up bright and early for my first day of school. I put on my favorite jeans, a gray tank top, and a blue jean jacket. I put a switchblade in my book bag without anyone knowing. I knew I lived in a pretty rough part of town and that to me is a good reason for carrying a blade. I brushed my hair and teeth and did every thing to get ready. I got in my mom's car and she took me to school.

I jumped out of the car with butterflies in my stomach. I took out my new schedule; I had Mr. Syme for homeroom. I asked a few people were his room was. They wore madras shirts and and expensive skirts. When I asked them, they said "Go away, grease!" I had a puzzled look on my face. What did they mean by "grease"? After that I decided to just find Mr. Syme's room on my own. After a few minutes, I finally found the room I was looking for. Just in time too, the bell rang almost exactly when I sat down. My freshman year wasn't off to a good start.

A boy came up to me. He had long, brown hair and looked pretty young to be in high school. He asked me, "Are you new? My name is Ponyboy Curtis and I'm guessing you're a greaser too." I was puzzled again. "What's a greaser?" I asked. "Oh, you don't know about this place at all. If you're rich you're a socialist; soc for short. If you are poor, like me you're a greaser. You can normally tell us apart because of our clothes and hair. People that wear madras shirts are socs, and people with greasy hair are greasers," he explained. I knew I was a greaser the minute he said that. "I guess you are right. I'm a greaser and I'm proud of it too," I said. "Good, I like a girl who's not afraid to show who she is." I started blushing. "Thanks," I said. "I guess you're alright too," He asked me what my name was. I told him. He soon invited me to hang out with him and his friends. "Dally is a JD, you will need to be cautious around him. Then there's Johnny, you will like him. He is very quiet though, mainly because he was jumped by a soc with rings," I was shocked I didn't know that this town was THAT rough. "That's awful how did this rivalry between socs and greasers even start?" "No one really knows." I was confused, but decided not to ask too many questions. "Meet me outside Dairy Queen at 6:30 tonight," he told me.

I had a pretty good first day at my new school, but couldn't wait til' 6:30 to meet with Ponyboy and his friends. It was a 6:15 pm. I told my mom I was going out with some friends and wouldn't be back til' 3 tonight, and she said it was fine. I began walking to Dairy Queen when I saw Ponyboy waiting for me. "Hey Lexi!" "Hey," I said. "We are going to the Dingo Drive-in, but first we have to get Johnny." So we walked to a house a couple of blocks away.

We walked up to a house where someone was screaming and hollering. We waited until Johnny came out. He was a dark-skinned boy with black hair and a nasty scar down the side of his face. He was wearing a blue jean jacket like mine.

"C'mon, Johnny," Ponyboy said quickly, grabbing him up and running, grabbing me along with them.

Once we were out of sight from the house, Ponyboy spoke. "Johnny, this is Lexi. She is my new friend. She just moved here," Ponyboy said warmly. Johnny looked over and smiled, sticking out a shaky hand. I took it and shook it. For some odd reason, I didn't want to let go.

I finally had a good look at Johnny and realized he was ADORABLE. I thought that he might think the same thing about me since I was catching him staring at me at random times.

We walked to the drive-in and I finally saw Dally for the first time. He was tuff looking, had black hair, and looked like he had smoked a lot of cigarettes in his lifetime. Pony got us some popcorn and cokes. I sat between Johnny and Ponyboy. The movie wasn't all that good, but then again I didn't pay much attention to it. I looked at Johnny most of the time thinking about what he thought of me. Then, he grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the movie. I was nervous. If he really likes me, will I end up as his girlfriend? If so, what would happen to us?

After the movie, we walked to a vacant lot. Pony built a fire. Then suddenly, Johnny broke down crying. "I'm going to kill myself," he said. That made me feel as if I'd been punched in the gut. My eyes got watery. I put my arm around him to try and comfort him. I knew I had to do something so I bent down to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved and I kissed him on the lips! I didn't pull away though. It was my first kiss on the lips and I really liked it. It tasted like cigarettes and pop. A good combination..

Johnny woke me and Ponyboy up after an hour or so. We fell asleep for a long time. I decided to go back to my house. "Johnny, I'm going home are you going back to your house?" "No, I'm not wanted back at my place. I'll just stay here in the lot," "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and I said bye to him.

As I walked home I saw a blue Mustang circling around the park I was in. The car stopped right in front of me. I was nervous, but didn't show it. I told myself to stay cool. Three guys got out of the Mustang. They wore madras shirts. I knew they were socs. "Can I help you?" I said. The soc in the middle of the other two nodded to both of them. They tackled me and pinned me to the concrete. I tried fighting back, but it was no use. They were too strong for me. The one standing up pulled out a switch blade. I left mine at the house. I got scared and started yelling. "Help, help, help me, Johnny help, Johnny!" "He ain't coming for you." said the soc. I heard footsteps running down the street. "Hey! Leave her alone!" said a familiar voice. Then, I heard a switchblade. It was Johnny! The socs got off me and went after Johnny. I was furious. They hurt Johnny once and I wasn't about to let that happen again. Johnny dropped his blade. I grabbed it, tackled the soc, and killed him. The others ran. I went to Johnny to see if he was hurt. His forehead was cut wide open. He was out cold. I went over to him and hugged him. I started crying. "Johnny? Can you hear me? Please wake up. I need you. You are my everything you are the only one I care about. Please be okay," I prayed and prayed. His eyes opened a little. "Johnny? Are you okay? How do you feel?" "Not too good. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I shook my head no. "Let me help you," I said as I helped him off the ground. Ponyboy came running towards us.

"Darry hit me! Wait, what happened here?" I swallowed. "The socs jumped me. Johnny tried to help and got cut," I explained. "We should run away," said Pony. "We need help from Dally," Ponyboy and I hoisted Johnny up on his feet. We supported him and walked to Buck's house, where Dally was. Buck answered the door. "Where's Dally?" Pony asked. "He's busy," "C'mon tell him it's Pony and Johnny!" "I'll see what I can do," Buck said. Dally came to the door shirtless. "Johnny's hurt and Lexi killed a soc! We are running away. What do we need to do?"


End file.
